


Job Well Done

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Come as Lube, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Embarrassment, Guns, Hair-pulling, Heavy Petting, Height Differences, Intimacy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Neck Kissing, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: After a successful case, Max decides to celebrate by trying his hand at flustering his partner.Sam's more than happy to let him.cw; daddy kink, ear pulling, alley sex, edgeplay
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> I've added a lot of tags to this one, but added the main focuses to the description! This is my first attempt at writing anything involving daddy kink, so my apologies if it's not the most blatant thing! 
> 
> Thank you again to the comments for suggestions and I hope you enjoy! :)

Why did it always have to happen when they were on a case? 

Why couldn't Max just wait until they got back home? Where they could make sweet, wholesome love on the soft couch?

He supposes it's just not in his little buddy's lawless nature to so civil.

So when they were out on a heated case, shooting a few shots at the perp nearby and missing immensely, he wasn't that put off by his little buddy's sudden affection. Not at first, anyway.

Like he's said; Max always got a bit heated after cases, especially those involving excessive violence or those where he had the opportunity to test his aim, so to speak. Because of that, Sam wasn't too surprised what Max started feeling him up. But when he called him _that..._

* * *

To begin with, they had been in a shady alleyway, stalking after the perp of the week. After a couple of missed shots and one or two successful ones, the guy was in cuffs and being hauled away by guys much more qualified than the two themselves. 

Guess they heard the gunshots from the station. Makes sense, he supposes. Oh well, it didn't really matter anyhow, the job was done.

He took a moment or two to rest against the alley's wall, more than just a little bit out of breath. 

Speaking of which, Max was celebrating in his own way-- whooping and hollering with reverence as he twirled and hopped down the decrepit alleyway, shooting aimless shots towards the sky. Sam was more than content to take the welcomed moment of peace to catch his breath and watch Max dance around carelessly. 

Sure, maybe he was out of shape just a little bit, but he'd catch up with the lagomorph eventually. 

The lagomorph giggled and bounded towards him, seemingly winding down just a tad, if that was actually _possible_ for the guy. "Come on, Sam!" He urged. "Where's your celebratory spirit? Aren't ya just reering to go?" 

The larger of the two laughed and patted the lagomorph's head. "Sure, little buddy. Adrenaline's just pumpin' away!" 

That wasn't a lie, really. He was psyched up, sure, he just didn't have the same kind of explosive way of dictating it as his little buddy did. 

Hell, maybe he should have been more convincing, because he swore the lagomorph's grin dropped just so and his eyes slightly narrowed, like he was analysing him. It was hardly noticeable, but he knew the guy all too well. 

He was plotting. _What_? He couldn't quite tell at first, but he definitely knew his pal was thinking, coming up with something no doubt convoluted and violating at _least_ one or two human rights. 

After a moment or two of suspenseful silence, Max lifted his arms up towards Sam. The canine relaxed a little. Max always did like feeling tall, maybe that was just it. He barely thought about it at all when he picked him up, but thinks about it a bit more when Max slams his lips into Sam's. Only for a moment, though, before he's completely melting into the kiss and any sort of thought process other than those of _horrifically_ sinful things shut off.

Sam stumbles back into the rough brick with a little _oof_ sound that was lost to his little pal. Max giggles triumphantly into his lips, hands wandering to rest at Sam's cheeks when he presses himself closer. He can't exactly do much as both hands are poised underneath Max's arms to keep him from tumbling to the ground, but he groans in appreciation and hopes that it sends the message.

Finally, after a moment or two, Max lets go of his face and pulls back to breathe. The two look at eachother for just a moment of peace. It's awfully intimate, and Sam can't help but flush in return.

Max places one gentle hand on his cheek and leans in close to his ear. He's so close to him that Sam can feel the smaller one's warm breaths puffing on his cheek when he's whispering into his ear, tickling his fur. He shudders, and Sam swears he can hear his own heart trying to hammer it's way out of his chest when Max finally whispers into his ear...

_"Pull my ears, daddy."_

He drops him.

Max rolls around on the ground, cackling so hard that he's practically heaving when he's finally able to speak again. "Oh my _god_ , Sam! Your _face_!" He's giggling almost deliriously, seemingly not too horribly affected by being dropped ass-first nearly three feet onto the concrete. 

Sam feels his face flush, and he fiddles with his tie before clearing his throat with an awkward chuckle. "Really know how to fluster a guy, Max. _Real_ funny."

Max is still giggling when he stands up, hands holding his stomach as he tries to compose himself. After a few shuddering breaths, he's pulling Sam down gingerly by his tie to kiss his cheek apologetically. "Awh, I'm sorry, Sam." He giggles, still out of breath from his fit of laughter. "It was just the _perfect_ moment!" He pats at Sam's cheek briskly before releasing his tie and leaning his back against his side of the alleyway. He crosses his arms across his chest and looks up at Sam, grinning. "Can't say ya don't _deserve it,_ though..."

Sam cocks his head. "What do ya mean by that, Max?" He asks with a very genuine tone of confusion. 

Max doesn't seem to have any _ill_ intent in his voice, but something mischievous sparks in his eyes when he looks Sam up and down.

He grins, and Sam doesn't miss the subtle flush across his face. "I mean," He takes a step towards him, and his eyes flicker away from his face for just a moment. "That ya get off on makin' _me_ such a mess so much that I thought I'd give it a go myself." His gaze is drawn southward again. "Heh, and I think you're _enjoyin_ ' it more than I thought ya would."  
  
Sam tugs at his tie again, gulping anxiously and glancing downwards at himself. 

Oh... _that_.

Guess he should've noticed how tight his trousers felt the moment Max had uttered the kinda title that he did, joking or not. Never was too _observant_ , was he? Hell, he didn't know he got off on _that_ , either, but guess a guy learns something new everyday.

"Uh," He tugs at his tie, glancing at their less than desirable surroundings. "Ya serious, little buddy?" 

Max always did have a kind of strange sense of humor, but he nods and takes another step towards him. "As serious as a heart attack, Sam."

Sam doesn't protest when Max starts eyeing him hungrily, a devilish grin twitching on the lagomorph's face when he puts his hands on either thigh.

Sam watches him, _silent_ but redder than a blushing virgin when the smaller of the two starts stroking at his hips in an almost comforting manner. He puts one shaking hand over his mouth and just barely muffles the shameful sound he makes when Max squeezes at him. 

Damm, he's never been one to get this worked up, especially not semi-publicly. Especially not at somethin' like this, just a bit of heavy petting. That's usually _Max's_ forte.

He can't deny it, though; the way Max is eyeing him like a piece of cake has him so damn hard that he doesn't even care that somebody might see them. Doesn't really care that they're standing in a dark and dank alleyway within the public eye. 

The lagomorph giggles at the softness underneath his hands when he rests them at Sam's hips. "You're so soft, Sam! Like a pillow or somethin'!" He catches the way Sam averts his gaze, and rushes to reassure him. What a sweet guy. "I like that about ya, Sam! It makes feelin' at ya extra nice!" He's grinning up at him, and Sam's frozen by the look of utter adoration on his pal's face. Makes him feel even more sheepish, more than touching alone ever could.

He coughs awkwardly into his hand. "Uh," He stutters, but it's genuine. "Thanks, buddy." 

His friend only pats at his sides in response, much to the flustered canine's dismay. The lagomorph seems to falter for a second, pausing and crossing his arms in frustration, glaring at the cracked concrete below. "Gah, I _hate_ being short! I wanna kiss ya, but I can't reach!"

That's pretty much the only go-ahead Sam needs as he's hoisting him up under his arms again and doing just that, kissing him like the world depends on it. Max makes a heady groan into his lips in muffled appreciation before he's holding his face again and giggling when he gets a bit heated and decides to bite at his partner's lip.

Sam pulls away and can't help but smile when Max grins back at him, practically drooling when he wipes away at the spot of blood he's drawn. "Heh, sorry, Sam," He apologizes half-heartedly, and Sam just shakes his head.

"No you aren't, Max." He laughs, before Max is pressing into his lips again, careful not to bite so hard this time around.

Max draws a hand to one of Sam's ears and tugs at it lightly, causing him to tumble forward and press Max's back up against the brick wall infront of them in surprise. 

Damn, he's never done _that_ before.

Max laughs and Sam pulls away from his lips, averting his attention to kiss at Max's neck, and he groans shamelessly, head tilting to give Sam easier access. " _Ah_ ," He gasps when the canine bites at him. "Gettin' a bit rough, there! I like that in a man!" He jokes, humor dissipating rather quickly into gasps and groans as the larger of the two hitches a thigh upwards to support him, unintentionally providing a much appreciated pressure in-between the lagomorph's legs, as illustrated by a particularly loud and shaky whimper. 

Sam breaks back for a moment, eyeing the lagomorph that now looks significantly more flustered than before. "'M sorry, did I hurt ya? Just tryin' to keep you from slipping." He laughs quietly at the smaller now practically straddling his thigh.   
  
His partner shakes his head, shuddering when he grinds up against the limb. "Nah, feels good," He admits with a feverish little giggle, winking at the other. "Keep goin', _daddy_."

Hell, he doesn't need to be told twice.

Sam goes back to kissing at Max's neck, relishing at the little whines he earns in response. Max wraps his arms around him, craning his neck and shivering at the administrations. Sam feels the dampness against his pants leg when his pal ruts up against it again, and that's more than enough motivation to keep him going.

Max was pretty easy to get going, always had been.

The guy always had been pretty easy to please in _general_ , and he supposes doing it in a dark and dreary alleyway doesn't really factor for him. He can't say he minds much himself, especially when Max is keening like he is now. His pal whines in theatrical dissapointment when he pulls away from his progressively bruising neck. "Saaaam, c'mon!"

As quick as he's able to with only one leg still on the ground and Max's arms around his neck, he shrugs off his coat and loosens his tie, hat having already taken matters into it's own hands and falling off long ago. He unbuttons the first few top buttons on his shirt and pulls at his collar. "So uh," He starts, sweating and already out of breath again as Max paws at him. He yanks at his unravelling tie, thoroughly disheveled. "How far ya wanna go?"

Max gets the picture pretty quickly, and he grins wider with a salacious little wink. "All the way, baby!" 

Sam's not going to argue against _that_ kind of enthusiasm.

He presses his lips back to Max's, thankful when he's not bit, and doesn't stop Max from grinding up against his thigh, an impatient sort of desperation making his little whines tremble.

Sam won't lie, he's more of a quiet type himself. He's much less vocal in bed than Max is, sure, but he's gotta admit... the way Max is whimpering his name has him making some embrassing sounds of his own, and when Max shakily moans a quiet utterance of 'daddy', it has him growling into the smaller one's neck. 

Y'know, he's almost positive that Max had started out saying that ironically, but now the lagomorph's pleas sound awfully genuine. "Heh, didn't know ya could sound so sweet speakin' so dirty." He admits in a low growl against Max's throat, and Max strokes at his ears.

"Didn't know ya were so into being called ' _daddy_ ', Sam!" He retorts, and Sam supposes he walked straight into that one.

He nips near Max's shoulder and the lagomorph squeaks, voice even more high than usual. " _Ow_ , Sam!" He squirms. "That's _sensitive_!" 

Sam kisses the sore spot in apology. "The whole lot of ya is sensitive, Max." He chuckles when his pal whines again, moreso in impatience and shrouded embrassment than anything else. He kisses near his jaw in an attempt at comfort before his hand begins it's dutiful trail down Max's sides. The smaller of the two pushes himself closer, twitching in anticipation as Sam stills over his cotton ball of a tail. He hesitates for a moment, watching the cute little appendage twitch about.

Max _hates_ the thing, hates even more when he comments on it, but doesn't seem to mind too much right now as he softly toys with the fluffy bundle. Quite the opposite in fact, as he cries out and bucks his hips against Sam's middle. "Sam, _okay_ , that's _especially_ sensitive!" He reasons, breath hitching when it's squeezed gingerly. " _Hnn_ ," He groans, cries muffled in Sam's neck as he rests his face near his shoulder. "Unless you uhh," He pants, and swallows thickly before he continues. "Unless you want this to be over with so soon, if ya know what i mean," He presses himself close again with a weak little giggle so Sam can feel first-hand just how wound up his little buddy is. "Ya should stop _touchin_ ' that."

Sam takes the hint, and as tempting as it is to tease the guy for being so close when he hasn't even touched him down below yet, he guesses he isn't one to talk. He's kind of in the same boat himself.

He lets go of the fuzzy, twitching tail and cups at Max's ass, giving the plushness a firm squeeze and earning a little squeak in return. "Uh, buddy?" He mutters, and Max squirms at the ghosting of touch.

" _What_ , Sam?"

He rests his hand on it, taking care not too mess with his tail _too_ much. Doesn't want him cumming just yet. "We uh," He stutters with a sheepish chuckle. "We don't have any lube, and I don't wanna do ya any damage." 

The lagomorph wiggles around impatiently, hands grasping at Sam's back. " _Christ_ , man! Get creative!" He snaps, and Sam finds more frustration in it than actual venom. 

Poor guy's just achin' for it, can't blame him for that. 

To spare him a moment to think, and a feeble attempt to comfort his frustrated pal, Sam trails circles into the soft flesh of Max's hip with his thumb, and the smaller of the two purrs in delight. 

With a grunt, he's hoisting his friend up by his sides with both hands, upwards against the wall and unbuckling his fly once Max's legs curl around his middle for support. Sam can feel the dampness pressing into his shirt already, and he gets what he meant before about already being so close. He chuckles to himself in quiet amusement. Guy's practically dripping.

Ah, now _there's_ an idea!

He continues the soothing administrations at Max's hips, firm circles working their way into his skin. "Buddy, I've got an idea, but you're gonna have to hang in there, okay?" 

Max seems to get the idea and sucks in a few stilling breaths. "'Kay, I'm cool, I'm cool," The lagomorph assures himself, and lets Sam still his hand above his leaking dick.

Sam looks at Max's face, flushed bright and watching intently, practically wincing with sensitivity when the larger of the two starts stroking. He whimpers and helplessly bucks his hips into the touch, pre-cum smearing onto Sam's hand. After a few pumps, the lagomorph is muffling his loud cries underneath the hand that's not still wrapped around Sam's neck, and his breaths are coming out shallow and fast.

" _Sam_ ," He suddenly gasps out, and Sam doesn't need any other warning before he's pulling away, much to his little buddy's dismay. He swears the lagomorph's eyes water when he does so, moaning at the loss. "I know why you're stoppin' when im so close but _man_ ," He wiggles his hips to puntuate his point. "That _really_ stings." He admits with a feeble chuckle, sniffling when Sam smooches his cheek for comfort. Poor guy looks just about ready to cry.

"I'm sorry, little buddy, just wind down and relax for a second. I've got ya." He doesn't touch Max at all for a second, letting him come down from his near orgasm. Once he's sure his pal won't come undone at the smallest touch, he starts working him open, the stickiness on his fingers working like a charm. 

Guess it really is the most natural lube of all, huh? It works wonders, and he eases into the muscle without too much delay.

Sam nips at the lagomorph's shoulder, gently kissing at the one place he can reach when Max buries his heated face into his neck. The muscle relaxes around his thick digit, and he's just about as slow and tender as he can be when he eases his finger in and out. Max just gasps, but otherwise stays relatively quiet as he continues the administrations, slow and steady. 

He works slowly, pausing every now and again whenever Max starts stuttering his hips especially hard. He knows it's gotta hurt, being so close and then denied release. And to be frank, he doesn't get off on pain himself, but it's gotta be done if he's to give Max what he wants so bad, and the lagomorph's vocal encouragements keep him going despite how guilty he feels for edging the poor guy.

Whenever he has to stop the administrations for a second so the other can cool down, he takes a moment to rub soothingly at his back until he's drawn away from the edge. 

It's not Max's fault he's so sensitive, but he gets worn out fast and he knows Max will just complain later if he lets him cum now.

Finally, after a few more pumps, he's pretty satisfied with the job he's done and undoes his belt, trousers pooling at his ankles. With a few strokes, he's lining himself up in between the lagomorph's trembling legs. "You're doin' _great_ , baby." He reassures. "You ready?" Max nods into his shoulder, and he's pretty quiet until Sam finally pushes himself in. 

Damn, he's _tight_ , and it takes just about everything in him not to utter a string of ungodly curses when the lagomorph tenses around him, grasping at the shirt's thin material at his back. Max doesn't take such restraint, however, and he's cursing like a sailor, the utterances muffled when he presses his face ever further into Sam's neck and hangs on tighter. It's almost unintaligable when he starts to murmur into the crook of his neck, like he's babbling a foreign language or something when Sam reaches the hilt and pulls outwards again.

It's a pretty steady pace just like before, until he slams in _particularly_ hard and Max lets out a choked sob. He's about to stop, fearing he was too rough and hurt the little guy, but Max starts rambling more openly. "Feels so _good_ , Sam," He makes out the breathy plea amongst his own thrusts and the lagomorph's groans. " _Please_ don't stop." 

Sam takes his word for it and keeps up his pace. 

Poor guy must really want it, huh? Must be a relief after being continuously denied the release he's so desperate for.

He's not going to make the guy wait, he's not _cruel_ , and besides, he's awfully close himself. Sam's practically panting like a rabid animal, legs shaky underneath him when he slams himself deep in again with a wordless grunt. 

His pal's just so _warm_ , and it's beginning to become increasingly hard to keep himself standing upright, but he manages. He's not even going to _consider_ switching positions when Max is practically beggin' for it right into his ear.

He has a feeling his partner's pretty close himself by the way he's crying out. Max ruts up against him, movements desperate and clumsy when he pushes in down to the hilt again. "I'm _really_ close, _please_ don't stop." He rambles, shameless begging and various curses spilling out in a warm breath that tickles the back of Sam's neck.

He swears, Max is never sweeter than when he's begging for it, the absolute pillow princess he is.

Sam's closing in himself, and he _really_ doesn't need to he told twice when Max begs him to keep going in that sweet little voice of his. He could never say no when he purrs so sweetly, begging him to keep going and let him cum.

He can't quite see the expression on Max's face at this angle, but he can feel his smile pressed into the nape of his neck, and he bets it's just _beautiful_.

The lagomorph is trembling worse than ever, and he's still shaking just as bad when Sam pushes himself to the hilt once more. " _Pleeease_ , baby, _I'm_ \--" The rabbit is cut off when Sam gingerly pulls him towards him and kisses him, hand moving from a gentle caress on his pale cheek and up towards his twitching ears. 

He's not gonna last long, and he doesn't want to make the poor guy wait any longer than he's had to, or at least that's his reasoning when he's tugging at Max's ears.

Max cries out into his lips, hips bucking into him with a final stuttering movement.

Sam's pretty quiet when he pushes into the tightening muscle a final time and comes undone himself, lips melding with his whimpering little buddy and free hand pumping his pal through his orgasm. 

Damn, he always forgets to take off his shirt doesn't he? He only thinks about it when Max is spilling onto the front of it. Not like it was the cleanest to begin with, anyways.

His legs finally give out underneath him, and Max cries out in surprise when the two are falling to the ground. He falls to his knees and thanks his keen reflexes when he's able to catch his pal before he hits the concrete.

He scoops him up, and lets the little guy nuzzle into his chest with a small rumble of a purr. He looks so damn _sweet_ like this, ears drooping in exhaustion when he wraps his arms around Sam's middle, purring away like a little engine. 

Knowing that Max doesn't have the strength in him to kill him right now, he kisses his head and strokes at his back when he mumbles; "You look so _cute_ , little buddy."

Usually, his pal absolutely _despises_ being called that, but he doesn't fuss about it this time around. Instead, he just giggles in a post-orgasmic bliss and hangs onto Sam tighter.

They're both utterly exhausted, but it doesn't take Sam long to remember that they've just been canoodling in a dark alleyway that just about anyone could see if they passed by it.

And _shit_ , it got on the wall, not to mention that the viscious fluid is all over the both of them.

His little buddy's still purring though, passed out on his lap and snoozing away. It would be cruel to move him, wouldn't it? He glances around, the place just as empty as it always was. They've been _relatively_ out of sight, but not entirely.

Something about that stirs something in him that he chooses to ignore. For right now, anyways.

Sam shrugs to himself, resting his snout on Max's head and resting his eyes. 

Guess another fifteen minutes or so in the alley wouldn't hurt.


End file.
